


Nightly Cuddles

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's winter break at Hogwarts and Ginny has the whole Gryffindor tower to herself. She decides to invite her girlfriend Luna over for a sleepover.





	Nightly Cuddles

It was winter break at the Hogwarts castle and nearly everyone had gone home for the holidays, nearly everyone that is except for Ginny Weasley. While her brother's, and Hermione, and of course Harry all went to the Burrow for the holidays Ginny stayed at school.

Ginny missed home and all the fun she knew everyone was having, but staying at Hogwarts was worth it. It was worth it because Luna, Ginny's girlfriend of not even a year, was staying over for the holiday break too. It would be their first Christmas together and Ginny was excited.

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, reading a muggle romance novel between two women. She admired at how well written muggle stories were, especially those of the more romantic genre. Wizarding books on the subject weren't the best, they were all centered around magic. But muggle romance novels well.. they had a different type of magic, a magic that was more simple. A magic over the heart.

As Ginny read about two lovers in Italy sharing their feelings through hidden letters in the cracks of wall, she thought about herself and Luna. About the things they would do together and how they would hopefully live together when they were older. The thought sent her heart racing.

Ginny looked at the old clock on the wall, it was nearing 11:30. She wondered where Luna could be, they had made plans to meet in the Gryffindor tower for a sleepover. She had given her the directions to the tower and the password as well, knowing that they wouldn't be able to do such a thing outside of the holiday break.

Just then the portrait hole swung open, and in came Luna. She wore a long blue nightgown and had with her a pillow. She seemed to be talking to the fat lady before the portrait swung shut on her mid-sentence. Though the portrait had shut, Luna finished saying what she had to say. Then she turned around and smiled when she saw Ginny.

"This is a lovely common room," Luna said as she walked barefoot over to Ginny.

Ginny dog-eared the page of her book and shut it, she gently put it on the floor and scooted over in the large armchair to make room for Luna. "Thanks," She looked around. "I'd love to see the Ravenclaw common room though, from what you've said about it it sounds amazing."

Luna sat down besides Ginny and let her head fall onto her shoulder. She placed her pillow in her lap and closed her eyes. "It's nice but I like your common room best, it's messy. A mess is the best place to think, but it's also good for Nargles… But I don't think there are any in here." She peeked open a single eye and looked around. "They don't like much commotion."

"It's a homely mess," Ginny muttered, placing a kiss to the top of Luna's head. She smelled like strawberry shampoo. She smiled against Luna's hair. "Hey, Luna, what were you saying to the Fat Lady when you came in?" She hooked her arm through Luna's and held her hand, a chill when up her arm at how cold it was.

"Oh, I just thought to ask her how she came up with her passwords." Luna said softly. "Our passwords are riddles and you don't need to get them right to enter, you can just be witty about them." She ran her thumb across the back of Ginny's hand. "What happens if someone forgets the password?"

"They're locked out," Ginny said simply. "It's happened to Neville a few times."

Luna went quiet and Ginny wondered if she was upset.

"That's rather harsh," Luna finally said. "I like Neville, he's always nice to me. Never calls me Looney.. He also let's me copy his herbology notes when I've missed a lesson."

Ginny didn't know what to say, thinking about it, it was kind of cruel to force students to sleep out in the corridor when they couldn't remember the password. She would have to talk to Hermione about it when she returned, she would have a better idea on how to change how the password was received.

While Ginny was still lost in her thoughts about changing the rules on the Fat Lady's password, Luna spoke again. "It's nice, Ginny, getting to be alone with you like this. It's sometimes hard for me to be around so many people when we're together.. it jumbles my thoughts. But when we're alone I-" She stopped and shook her head softly. "It's just easier."

Ginny nodded, she lifted up her's and Luna's joined hands and kissed Luna's knuckle. "I've noticed, it's okay. I like being alone with you too."

Luna looked up and Ginny and smiled. Ginny smiled back.

"I really like your pajamas." Luna said suddenly, she released Ginny's hand to finger a button on Ginny's night shirt.

Ginny's cheeks darkened and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks, they're just hand-me-downs from my brothers though. But they're comfortable." She had on a long men's night shirt with striped pajama bottoms that were rolled up around her ankles.

"I'd love to have siblings to swap clothes with," Luna sighed softly and changed positions so she was laying across Ginny's lap. "It's not all that fun living alone."

Ginny couldn't picture a life without her brothers, she sometimes forgot that other's didn't have a set of crazy siblings. She slowly combed her fingers through Luna's long damp hair. "We could swap clothes if you'd like."

Luna's smile grew, "I'd love to do that, you can borrow my turnip earrings whenever you'd like." She nodded softly.

"Oh Luna, I don't think-" Ginny started, laughing softly but Luna cut her off.

"Actually I just might make you a pair," She tapped her index finger to her cheek. "Then we could match."

Ginny just smiled softly. "That's a perfect idea, Luna."

After they had talked for two more hours and the fireplace was only filled with coals, the girls decided to go to bed.

Ginny held Luna's hand as they walked up the spiraling staircase until they came to the level with her room. She pushed open the door and lead Luna inside. "Are the dorms much different than yours?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

Luna plopped besides her, she held her pillow close to her chest. "Not really, except we have little green stars on the ceiling that glow at night."

Ginny grinned as she pulled back the covers, "That would be cool to have."

Luna nodded and sat back up. Then she crawled to Ginny's side. "Yes, they make a nice light in the middle of the night. They're perfect for when you can't sleep but still want to look at the stars."

"Maybe I'll get some then," Ginny slipped under the covers. "I wouldn't mind having them at home."

Luna got under the covers besides Ginny and put her pillow behind her. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and yawned. "They ward off nightmares too… They glow gives off an aura that makes them weak."

"Well," Ginny smiled as she held Luna close. "I might not have any glowing stars but I promise to keep you safe from the nightmares." She kissed the top of her head and sighed softly.

Luna buried her face in Ginny's chest and her hands explored the loose collar on the back of her night shirt. "Thank you, Ginny."

Luna's cold hands caused a chill to spread down Ginny's back and goosebumps to prickle her skin. "N-No problem, babe." She yawned as she pulled Luna closer. "G'night."

"Good night," Luna whispered, she placed a single kiss under Ginny's chin. "Don't let the masonmaunchers bite."

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Luna having cold hands and always touching Ginny with them and Ginny never saying anything about it because she loves her so much. Also autistic Luna is canon and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.
> 
> I really love making up creatures for Luna to talk about, its fun!


End file.
